1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disengagement unit for a clutch pressure plate, and an actuating mechanism for a disengagement unit.
2. The Prior Art
Disengagement units of this type for clutch pressure plates usually include a disk spring tensioned between the clutch pressure plate, and a clutch housing, which presses the clutch pressure plate against a friction plate of a clutch. In this situation, the disk spring is mounted on the clutch housing by means of a fixed bearing, and is disengaged by means of a disengagement device taking effect in an axial direction, by means of tongues pointing inwardly.
Because of the lever lengths involved, clutches of this type have relatively long constructional lengths. Added to this constructional length incurred by the levers because of lining wear, the disk spring has a considerable angular movement, which must likewise be accommodated by the clutch. In addition, the overall arrangement of the clutch has tolerance values between the clutch housing and the central disengagement device which must likewise be compensated for over the constructional length.